El Rebelde
by Zafiro
Summary: Draco y Harry ¿viviendo juntos? XD ¿se pueden imaginar todo lo que puede pasar? ¿Y cuando regresen a Hogwarts? 3cap up! ¿Ron y Draco acosados? ¿Un pincho para Dragon? Mil gracias por los reviews
1. El Rebelde

Zafi: Una parodia desquiciada... con romances y esas cosas... totalmente caótico pk no tengo algo mejor que hacer ahora mismo... para Xolis... y Anzu! Y... no es yaoi aunque lo parece, aun no sé quien puede ser novia de quien, pero acepto sugerencias!

El Rebelde

La música proveniente de un par de audífonos resonaba por el número 4 de Privet Drive.

"i can't feel the way i did before don't turn your back on me i won't be ignored time won't heal this damage anymore don't turn your back on me i won't be ignored"

Un chico delgado, de cabello negro y ojos verdes tras los lentes, descansaba sobre el seco pasto del jardín. Los vecinos al pasar fruncían el ceño y hablaban lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchados, pero a ese chico no le importaba. Por ahora repetía la letra de la canción, y movía sus manos como si tocara la guitarra eléctrica con entusiasmo. Aun tenía algo de dolor de cabeza, las pesadillas eran insistentes... eso de ver a Voldermont corriendo en tanga tras de él y luego decir "soy Mojo Voljo y voy a acabar con uds, chicas superpoderosas" lo aterraba, especialmente cuando él era Burbuja!!

-Bah- dijo mientras seguía el ritmo de la pieza- "no hear me out now you're gonna listen to me like it or not right now"-

-¡Cállate muchacho!- gritó tío Vernon asomándose desde la ventana-

Sin ánimo de discutir, el chico se levantó, llevaba una camiseta negra y grande, sobre unos pantalones oscuros y rotos. Sus zapatos deportivos estaban desamarrados y bastante maltratados.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó su tío-

-Al parque...- contestó con tranquilidad- y eso a ti no te importa ¿o sí?- dijo mientras jugueteaba con su pantalón, sabiendo que eso ponía nervioso a su tío por la "cosa"-

-Lárgate entonces de una buena vez- masculló metiendo la cabeza a la casa-

Harry caminó con las manos en los bolsillos, no tenía más ganas de música, ni de nada a decir verdad... y esas pesadillas lo perseguían ¡se le antojaba tanto ir con Sirius! pero desde que había arreglado su motocicleta se la pasaba con chicas y ya no pasaban tiempo juntos... igual pasó con Ron, desde que él y Hermione se fugaron durante las vacaciones no se sabía mucho de ellos... se sentía tan solo...

-Tendré que acostumbrarme- pensó mientras miraba las luces de las farolas comenzar a encenderse-

Normalmente iría a casa, comería y se tumbaría a escuchar más música, pero se le ocurrió que no quería ir a casa... mejor seguiría caminando. Iba pensando en todo eso, cuando chocó contra alguien.

-Hey!- dijo mientras se acomodaba los lentes- tenga más cuidado!-

-¿Potter?- preguntó un joven rubio y delgado frente al moreno-

-¡Malfoy! ¿que demonios haces aquí?- preguntó Harry sorprendido de encontrarlo en media calle muggle-

-Me fui de casa- dijo secamente-

-¿Tu qué? pero si eres un hijo de papi!- gritó Harry mientras unas señoras les miraban de reojo desde la acera del frente-

-Cállate imbécil... no sabes nada sobre mi!- recriminó el rubio, pero Harry pudo notar un leve rubor por el comentario-

-Ya... ¿y a dónde piensas ir?- dijo Harry por decir algo- "que pregunta más estúpida ¿y a mi que me importa?"- pensó mientras miraba los ojos grises de Malfoy-

-Quería ir al Caldero Chorreante, pero supuse que me buscarían ahí... así que saque dinero muggle en Gringotts y empecé a buscar donde quedarme- le explicó el chico-

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-

-Claro! ¿no lo sabías Potter?- preguntó Malfoy extrañado-

-No, de haberlo sabido ¡puedo hacerme mi piercing!-

-¿Piercing?-

-Si, una perforación, quiero uno en la ceja-

-Ya...- ambos se quedaron callados, habían caminado y charlado como si fueran amigos-

-Esto no me gusta Malfoy-

-¿Que es lo que no te gusta Potter?- dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos en el pecho-

-Tu y yo... somos archienemigos- lo dijo con un tono entre burlón y serio que se escuchó gracioso-

-¿Y?- o.O -

-¿Por que demonios estamos aquí, hablando?- 

-No sé, ni me importa... aunque tal vez sea que somos muy parecidos-

-¡Olvídalo!- exclamó Harry molesto- yo no soy como tú- ¬¬

-Por enésima vez, tu no me conoces...- dijo Malfoy en un bufido- ¿nos sentamos? estoy harto de caminar- dijo señalando el caño-

-Bien- Harry se sentó junto al chico rubio, que era algo más alto que él, y también de aspecto más fuerte-

-Yo te tengo algo de envidia Potter-

-¿Qué?-

-No te creas, tampoco es mucha torpe... pero tienes una sangre sucia inteligente y un amigo divertido... yo tengo 2 mastodontes que se sacan los mocos- Malfoy dejó un poco de amargura en sus palabras-

-Pero ni Ron ni Hermione te agradan- O.o

-Pues eso se supone que tengo que aparentar, no es que quiera abrazarlos y cantarles el "te quiero yo"... pero...-

-Comprendo... igual yo te envidio un poco- U.U

-¿Ah si Potter?-

-Harry... y pues tienes dinero, una casa grande, creciste con magia... padres... esas cosas... apuesto a que nunca has vivido con ropa como la mía, comiendo poco y viviendo bajo las gradas!- exclamó Harry exasperado-

-Jajajaja... pues no, pero también los padres son una maldición, siempre esperan más de ti de lo que puedes dar y ni siquiera les importa lo que pienses respecto a TU vida... y dime Draco-

-Valla... ¿y al final donde te quedarás?-

-Vi un apartamento, puedo pagarlo pero tal vez sea muy grande para mí... no estoy muy seguro de ello...-

-Eso quiere decir que te interesa un compañero- dijo Harry pasando su brazo por el cuello de Draco- ¿verdad?-

-Insinúas Harry?...- dijo alzando la ceja con malicia el rubio-

-¿Por qué no? tendremos con quien hablar, hacer fiestas...-

-Yo conozco chicas...- ñ.n

-Yo sé cocinar, limpiar y todas esas cosas al estilo muggle- n.

-Bien compañero ¡vamos por el apartamento!- dijo Draco con determinación y pasando su brazo de igual forma que el de Harry-

-Está decidido! aunque primero debo ir donde mis tíos por mi ropa... y las cosas de Hogwarts- recordó Harry levantándose-

-No importa, vamos y luego pasamos por el apartamento- Draco se alzó los hombros-

-Y mañana haremos algo con ese cabello tuyo- bromeó Harry-

-Y con tu ropa zopenco-

-Já- Harry y Draco se miraron a los ojos con un brillo- van a ser unas vacaciones muy interesantes-

Los chicos caminaron hasta Privet Drive, reían y conversaban tantas cosas ¡hasta se burlaron de Snape! Harry nunca pensó sentirse tan bien con Draco, era como si fueran amigos desde hacía años.

Cuando Harry sacó la ropa de su casa, nadie dijo mucho, parecían contentos de ese acontecimiento... y además ya no darían explicaciones a los vecinos sobre él.

Harry se dio cuenta de que los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Malfoy eran una maravilla, cabía cualquier cosa! incluido el baúl con sus cosas y la jaula de Hedwing.

-Ahora vamos a rentar el apartamento-

-Está bien ¿tiene muebles?-

-Eso es obvio genio- dijo Draco golpeándole en el hombro-

-Hey!- Harry le devolvió el golpe riendo-

Zafi: XD totalmente absurdo... y sé que aun no se pone interesante, pero necesitaba la introducción para "justificar" -si es que puedo- todo lo que va a pasar ahora... ¿podrá Harry mantener la casa limpia? ¿se pondrá el piercing? ¿Draco sobrevivirá sin papi? ¿podrá bailar en las maquinitas del centro comercial? O.o léalo en el próximo capítulo... por que todo historia mala termina en "continuará..."


	2. Las Maquinitas esas que hacen ruiditos

Zafi: El seg cap al fin! Dedicado a... ti XD tu sabes quien!  
Como siempre... meses en actualizar! ñ.n graciax por la paciencia!  
Agradezco los reviews al final para no demorarlos más!

"Las Maquinitas esas que hacen ruiditos"

Habían caminado un poco, hasta entrar en una calle llena de lujosos edificios que desconcertaron un poco al moreno.

-¿Seguro no estamos perdidos?- preguntó mirando hacia arriba-  
-No, camina- contestó Draco fijándose con cuidado en los nombres delos edificios- este es- dijo deteniéndose frente a uno de los más lujosos-  
-Wooaaahhh-  
-¬¬ deja los sonidos raros y entra-  
-U yeah-

Los dos entraron al hall, donde un recepcionista de gesto amargado los miró de arriba a abajo, especialmente al desaliñado de Harry antes de hablar casi con desprecio.

-¿Si jóvenes?-  
-Quiero el apartamento-  
-Disculpe?- el señor frunció el ceño muy parecído a como McGonagall lo hacía-  
-¿Que no se lavó los oídos?- dijo Harry molesto-  
-Ejem... lo que mi compañero intenta decir- interrumpió Draco con aire tranquilo- es que venimos a alquilar un apartamento que tienen en renta, a menos que no sea el que vi esta mañana-  
-Solo tenemos uno en el quinto piso-  
-Ese mismo-  
-Mmmm- el hombre dudó un momento- ¿en tarjeta o efectivo?-  
Draco miró a Harry con cara de "que demonios es una tarjeta" por lo que el chico se vió forazado a contestar.  
-Efectivo-

El hombre comenzó a traer todo lo necesario, mientras Harry miraba sus tennis y pateaba un poco el piso, escuchando a Draco hablar con el hombre, se dió cuenta de que estaba algo idiotizado por la forma de hablar del rubio y que disfrutaba muchísimo escucharlo.  
Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ello, metió las manos en los bolsillos y recordó que Hedwing no había regrasado, aunque ella siempre lo encontraba.

-Vamos?- dijo Draco sosteniendo un par de llaves plateadas en sus manos-  
-Ammm si- ambos se subieron al ascensor, Draco observaba en silencio a Harry operarlo-  
-¿Esta cosa... se llama?-  
-Ascensor-  
-Ya-  
-¿Tienes mascotas?-  
-¿Por qué lo dices?-  
-Hedwing vendrá... supongo-  
-Tengo un buho... pero lo dejé en casa, lo más seguro es que lo usarían para seguirme-

Harry estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando las puertas se abrieron en el quinto piso y pudieron salir a un pasillo medianamente largo con algunas puertas con números dorados.

-Es este... 17A-  
-Bien-

Draco abrió la puerta, dentro Harry quedó soprendido de los lujos, y lo demostró lanzándose en el sofá negro en media sala.

-Esto es genial!- gritó el moreno-  
-Si... si...- contestó Draco mirándo a su amigo revisar cuanto tenían en la casa-  
-Oooohhh... mira el refrigerador... es mega-super-hiper-grande!... ooohhhh y la TV! y...- Harry parecía un niño pequeño en una dulcería-

Draco mientras tanto, sacaba las cosas de sus bolsillos, que caían ordenamamente en el centro del cuarto.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?- dijo Draco mientras Harry toqueteaba el equipo de sonido-  
-eh... donde sea-  
-Bien... entonces yo que me quedo en el cuarto de allá- dijo señalando una puerta a la derecha- el baño está al lado y luego tu cuarto-  
-:3 bueno...-

Draco se dejó caer en el sofá.

-¿Y que hacemos?-  
-Tengo una idea...- Harry sonrió malisciosamente-

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-Aaaaggggg! no puedo más!-  
-Draco tu dijiste que si te cabía-  
-No la vi tan grande-  
-Ahora no puedes hecharte atrás y dejarme a mi-  
-P-pero... aaahhhh!-  
-Acéptalo... te encanta-  
-Es delicioso pero es mucho para mi-  
-Vamos! despacio y verás que te entra entera-  
-No... de verdad Harry que no puedo ;-; -  
-Draco...-  
-Ahhh... no la empujes así gggrrrr quitate de encima aaahhhh!-  
-¿Ves que si te cabía?-  
-T.T me duele todo por tu culpa!-  
-Pero te ves feliz . -  
--/- déjame solo-  
-Vamos! no te enfades conmigo-  
-Me obligaste-  
-Pero tu querías en un principio-  
-Pero no así!-  
-Oh vamos...-  
-Bota la caja al menos-  
-Claro-

Harry se levanta con una caja de pizza en la mano.

-¿Quieres agua?-  
-¬¬ ¿quieres matarme? no me cabe nada más?-  
-Insisto... tu dijiste "já, puedo con una yo solo"-  
-¬¬ déjame-

Harry se alzó de hombros y botó la caja de una canasta certera.

-Anotaaa!-  
-Me dueleeee... - se quejó Draco desde el sofá-  
-Mejor te doy algo para el estómago P -

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Esa noche, Harry pudo saber que era de las mejores de su vida! Estaba en una lujasa habitación, mañana se iría a hacer el piercing, conocería algunas chicas, ropa nueva, y... le daba mucha risa escuchar a Draco quejarse y entrar continuamente al baño, maldiciendo a distra y siniestra el día en que dijo "me entra entera"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Harry se despertó temprano, alrededor de las 8:30. Caminó hasta el baño y simplemente se lavo los dientes y la cara, mirándose detenidamente y tratando de imaginarse con su piercing.

Arrastrando los pies, aunque bastante animado, fue a la cocina y se preparó unos huevos con tocino y pan tostado como desayuno. Mientras se servía el jugo, unos golpeteos en la ventana llamaron su atención.

Una bonita lechuza blanca le miraba del otro lado, un poco incómoda tal vez por tanto sol. Rápidamente corrió a abrirle una ventana cerca de la cocina, por la que entró rápidamente y se posó en el desayunador, dándole picotazos suaves como reclamo.

-Lo sé... pero pasaron muchas cosas- dijo mientras le regalaba un trozo de tocino crudo que la lechuza recibió con entusiasmo-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Draco se despertó, sin saber a ciencia cierta donde estaba, aunque eso no era extraño para él, normalmente amanecía siempre con chicas distintas en quien sabe donde luego de las alocadas fiestas de verano.

Se arregló el cabello un poco, y se puso ropa limpia perfectamente planchada y limpia. Luego salió de la habitación y entró al baño a asearse un poco.

Al salir, Harry estaba tirado en el sofá, escuchando música y acariciandole la cabeza a Hedwing que parecía dormida.

-Harry-  
-Buenos días-  
-Lo quiero-  
-Eh?-  
-Lo quiero ahora- dijo acercándosele-  
-¿Eh...? ·-·?-  
-¬¬-  
-·-·?-  
-¬¬-  
-·-·?-  
¬¬-  
-U... eh...-  
-¡mi desayuno idota!- explotó Draco rabiando como un niño de 5 años haciendo que Hedwing volara sobre un estante-  
-Ahh... debiste decirlo claro- Harry se levantó y fue a la cocina mientras Draco se sentaba en el desayunador a verlo cocinar-  
-¿Tus huevos?-  
-Eh... 2 completos ·-· -  
-/ me refiero a los del desayuno-  
-Ah... pues si, 2 completos-  
-¿Pateados?-  
-No... preferiría que no hicieras eso...-

Tras un breve desayuno, donde Harry le contó a Draco sobre los Dursley, terminaron en el sofá decidiendo que hacer.

-Entonces... es como el callejón pero en un edificio-  
-Si-  
-Pues podemos ir... no tenemos nada mejor que hacer de cualquier forma-  
-Hacer que te veas menos niño de papá?-  
-Oye!- Draco golpeó a Harry-  
-Hey!- Harry le devolvió el golpe-  
Tras una mirada leve comenzaron a lucharche en el sofá (NdA: XD tuve viendo That's 70's Show es verdad... las chicas no peleamos de a mentiras) despeinándose y riéndose.

-Ding... dong... ding...-  
-Eh... la puerta- dijo Draco sobre Harry-  
-Yo voy-

El rubio se le quitó de encima y se sentó nuevamente, mientras Harry iba a abrir.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione al verlo- q-que te pasó? O-O -  
-Hermione! que gusto verte!-  
-Es por ahi- dijo la voz de Ginny-  
-Ah... es que me encantó jugar en el evlador-  
-Elevador- corrigió Hermione automáticamente aunque seguía mirando a Harry desconcertada-  
-Ha¿rry? que diablos te pasa?- dijo Ron con la misma mirada de Hermione y que Ginny puso al verle-  
-Eh? de que hablas?-  
-Estás sudando, con las mejillas rojas, el cabello más alborotado que nunca... oh- Ron cayó de pronto como si acabara de comprender la teoría de la relatividad- ... ¡estás con una chica! bien por ti!-  
-En serio?- dijo Ginny sorprendida-  
-Interrumpimos?- dijo Hermione sonrojándose levemente-  
-¿Quienes son?- dijo Draco apareciendo atrás de Harry, con la camisa abierta y el cabello dócil y suelto (NdA: I'm to sexy de fondo ¬)-  
-¡MALFOY ES TU CHICA!- gritó Ron a todo pulmón hasta que Hermione pusos sus manos sobre la boca del chico-  
-Oh... si- dijo Draco abrazándo a Harry por detrás- nos di-ver-tí-a-mos- añadió antes de soplarle en la oreja al otro-  
-/U Draco...-  
-Ahora si lo he visto todo- dijo Ginny sorprendida-  
-Mejor pasen- dijo Harry liberándose del abrazo-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

-No sabía que fueras así de... bromista- dijo Hermione fríamente-  
Draco la ignoró por completo y se puso a jugar con Hedwing, quien parecía encantada de los mimos que el rubio le daba.  
-Y entonces ¿que iban a hacer hoy?- dijo Ron con tono tranquilo- yo quiero ir al...-  
-Centro comercial- dijo Hermione-  
-Eso... tienen unas maquinitas divertidas que piden dinero y entonces hacen ruidos y luces!-  
-Se parece más a papá de lo que imaginé- rió Ginny ante las descripciones de su hermano mayor-  
-ñiñiñiñi- contestó Ron de mal modo-  
-Ron!-  
-Qué!-  
-Ya... tranquilos- Hermione comenzó a tranquilizarlos-  
-¿A dónde vas?- dijo Harry notando que Draco se acercaba a la puerta-  
-A donde sea-  
-No quieres venir con nosotros?- dijo Harry levantándose-  
-...-  
-Déjalo- dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio y recibiendo una mirada desaprobatoria de los Weasley-  
-Puede que empezáramos con el pie derecho... pero si eres amigo de Harry también lo eres de nosotros- dijo Ron sorprendiendo a todos, desarmando a Draco que quedó con cara de tonto un momento-  
-Como quieras Weasley- dijo Draco recuperando su tono tranquilo-  
-Entonces ¡al centro cumercial!-  
-COMERCIAL!- corrigieron todos al pelirrojo-  
-¬¬ ñiñiñiñi-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

En el centro comercial, los Weasley y Draco miraban hacia todos lados, incluso se les escapaban ruiditos de emoción al encontrar algo nuevo, por lo que Hermione y Harry se reían entre ellos.

-Mira!- dijeron a coro Ron y Draco- esa cosa tiene dulces!-  
-Tomen- dijo Hermione dándoles una moneda- la introducen y giran la palanca-

Ron tomó el dinero y lo puso, una bolita de chicle rodó por un tubo de colores y cayó en la mano del pelirrojo

-0 oohhhh quiero! quiero!- Draco casi saltaba-  
-Toma- dijo Harry dándole a él otra moneda para que imitara a Ron-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Caminaban, seguidos por Ron y Draco que traían las manos cargadas de bolitas de chicle, por lo que la gente se les quedaba mirando extraña.  
Ginny por su parte estaba encantada con la maquinita que pintaba uñas, y tenía en todas un color y diseño distinto y las miraba, pese a ser desde verde y azul a naranja y rosa.

-¡Las guaguiinitas!- gritó Ron con la boca llena de chicle-  
-Wiii... io queiro guarri-  
-U- Hermione y Harry se rieron mientras Ginny continuaba en sus uñas-  
-¡Ahhhh! una araña gigante!- dijo al ver un enorme pelucha en la sección de juegos-  
-Glups!agghdrtds- Ron comenzó a ahogarse con el chicle, que se tragó cuando escuchó araña + gigante-  
-guapajero!- gritó Malfoy antes de golpearle la espalda y salvarlo-  
- TT.TT arañas!-  
-Uankilo... eg de guentiras-  
- ta bien- Ron se metió otros chicles en la boca-  
-Lo quiero Harry! si?- dijo Ginny poniendo ojos de niña buena-  
-/ eh? pero no soy bueno para...-  
-¡Maguinitas de ruidos!- gritaron Draco y Ron al ver las máquinas de baile- ¡guamos! los dos se lanzaron contra ellas-

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Zafi: XD estoy completamente loca... supongo que comí mucha pizza, mucha pepsi, poco sueño y mucha música estridente XP  
En fin! dudas? vociferadores? todos en los reviews!

**Danislea:** creo que te darás cuenta de que... la historia no tiene mucho sentido y la que escribe está loka XD gracias!

**Miss Diggory Krum:** Gracias! voy a leerlo ya mismo XP mi review avisa!

**Conejo:** XD digamos que esto parece Shonen Ai XD nunca se sabe que va a pasar en mi cabeza... pero x ahora no es yaoi -aunque digamos que me gusta el género-

**DavidDelacour (Memo):** Memuchissss! T.T I miss you! a lott! arigatou XD que enredo de ideomas!

**Yuina-chan:** aunque te dejé con las ganas de maquinitas para el sig cap... veremos si se ganan la araña gigante y si Ron, Draco y Harry pueden hacer un sexy dance XDDD

Gracias a todoossss!


	3. Letz Danz!

Zafi: P Solo puedo decir... incert a coin!

Letz Danz!

Los chicles salieron rodando por todo el piso.

-Chicos!- ·-· Hermione y Harry observaron petrificados como la gente salia volando o rodaban escaleras a bajo a causa de los chicles de colores-  
-¡¡¡¡YO PRIMERO!-  
-¡¡¡NO YO!-  
-¡¡¡YOOOO!-  
-Creo que es para dos- interrumpio Ginny mirando la pantalla-  
-Entonces...- dijo Ron mientras sus ojos se iluminaban-  
-Es una competencia!- grito Malfoy-  
-Oh por diox- dijo Harry antes de ser arrastrado por la multitud de chicas alucinadas con el par de chicos, que se habian puesto en las maquinitas-  
-Esto estorba- dijo Malfoy desabotonándose sensualmente la camisa y lanzarsela en la cara a Ginny-  
-Já, lo se- dijo Ron quitándose la playera y lanzándosela a Hermione-  
-¡OIGAN!- gritaron ambas- no somos perchas-  
-Pues parecen- contestaron los dos chicos al tiempo-  
-Malfoy-  
-Weasley-  
-Harry-  
-¿Yo?-  
-Inicia esta cosa!- reclamo el rubio con tono autoritario-  
-Están seguros...?-  
-QUE LA INICIES- gritaron ambos sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos con flamas en ellos-  
-Que comience la función!- grito Ginny emocionada-  
Harry insertó las monedas, la maquina comenzo a decir las instrucciones que los chicos leyeron atentamente, entonces, con cuenta regresiva comenzó la musiquita a un ritmo algo lento.  
-Já esto es pan comido- rió Ron siguiendo las flechas-  
-Yo ya te veo cansado- respondió Draco-  
-Dilo por ti- rio Ron-

Entonces la musica cambio y comenzo a acelarse progresivamente.

-Dem...-  
-Rindete- le respondio Draco-  
-Ni en sueños- ahora ambos chicos se veian en mayores dificultades para seguir el ritmo de las flechas-  
-Que le pasa a esta asquerosa máquina muggle- grito exasperado Draco cuando con costos podia acertar-  
-No lo se! se ha vuelto loca!- reclamó Ron en la misma situación-  
-Creo que van a perder- susurro Hermione a Harry-  
-Aja...-  
-Wooohhooo vamos chicos! uds pueden!- gritaba Ginny al coro de la multitud-  
-Voy a...- exclamaron los chicos al mismo tiempo-  
-Todo termino- dijo Hermione-  
-Aja...- dijo Harry-

Los dos chicos terminaron por tropezar y caer uno sobre el otro, al mejor estilo del Twister, mientras la maquina anunciaba el final del juego, y los chicos jadeaban sudorosos uno encima del otro.

-Pa-rece que... tu... no... yo... no...- jadeó Ron-  
-Lo... sé...-  
-Esto se me hace sugestivo- Hermione penso en voz alta-  
-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry maliciosamente-  
-Nada!- excuso Hermione inmediatamente-  
-De...deberias... levan... tarte...- dijo Draco entrecortadamente-  
-Ah?... si... es... que... yo...-  
-Lo... sé...-

Ron se hecho hacia atrás, y ambos continuaron sentados uno frente al otro jadeando. Draco deslizó sus blancos dedos por su platinado cabello húmedo, que sensualmente le cai sobre el rostro, apartándolo levemente, aunque terminara por caer al mismo lugar. Mientras tanto Ron, jadeaba mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y emitia pequeños ruidos de cansancio.

-AAAAHHHHH!- gritaron las chicas a coro y se abalanzaron sobre ellos-  
-Dios no otra vez!- suplico Harry antes de ser aplastado por las chicas en celo-

-+-+-+-+-+

-Me duele- se quejo Ron frotándose el trasero-  
-Al menos no tienes esto- replico Draco mostrando una marca de dientes en su pecho-  
-Ja... pero tengo una mano marcada en mi trasero- guiñó Ron-  
-Casi parece que lo disfrutaban- replicó Hermione molesta- podemos llevarlos de nuevo-  
-¡No Granger!- grito Draco escondiéndose tras Harry que miraba una vitrina-  
-No seas histérica- le riñó Ron- solo estás molesta de que seamos los chicos más sensuales del universo-  
-Cofcof-  
-Perdón, del infinito y más allá- corrigió Ron por la tos de Draco-  
-Debería mandarlos al infinito y más allá- respondió rabiada Hermione-  
-Vamos Hermione... tranquila- Ginny sonrio tranquilamente- podemos mandarlos o torturarlos aqui en la tierra-  
-Buen punto-  
-No nos ayudes- le dijo Ron a su hermana-  
-Bueno... voy a entrar-  
-...-  
-Si no regreso...-  
-De que hablas Harry?- dijo Ron tomandolo del brazo- donde tu vallas yo te seguiré-  
-Voy a entrar- dijo Harry señalando la tienda de tatuajes y piercings-  
-Oooohhh.. una tienda de dibujos-  
-Vamos!- dijo Draco jalando a los chicos-  
-Vamos también?- dijo Ginny mirando curiosa-  
-No perderemos nada-

Harry habló por unos segundos con el muchacho en el mostrador, y escogio un piercing negro con dos picos a cada lado. Mientras tanto los chicos recorrian la tienda preguntándole a Hermione de todo.

-¿Llevas ropa interior?- dijo Draco-  
-Qué?- constestó alamarda Hermione-  
-Si- contestó Ron- azul-  
-Mmmm no la vi en la multitud, juraría que te la habian quitado-  
-No... a ti...-  
-Puede ser-  
-jijiji pensaste que era a ti- rio Ginny hacia Hermione-  
-Cállate-  
-Bueno chicos- Harry se veia algo nervioso-  
-Que pasa?-  
-Voy-  
-A dónde-  
-A hacerlo-  
-Ya era hora! no podias ser virgen por siempre- grito Ron-  
-NO ESO ¬/¬ -  
-Ah! lo siento-  
-¿Eres virgen?- Draco parecia asombradisimo ante tan declaración-  
-No! Si! no es tu asunto! lo que intento decir es que voy a hacerme el piercing-  
-Oh... yo voy contigo-  
-Y yo...-

Los tres chicos entraron juntos.

-3...2...1...- contaba Ginny- 0-  
-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHH!- Draco y Ron salieron corriendo de la habitación-  
-¡Van a matarlo! es una aguja gigante-  
-Como de 20 metros!-  
-Es como para matar a un dragón y hacerlo en pincho!-  
-jajajajajaja- las chicas tuvieron que sentarse del ataque de risa que tuvieron, mientras Ron y Draco se abrazaban y lloraban por su amigo Harry que seria atravesado con un pincho para dragón-

Pasados unos minutos, Harry salio con la ceja algo hinchada y su flamante piercing negro.

-Wooohhh te quede muy bien Harry- dijo Ginny mirandolo-  
-Jeje-  
-¡¡¡HARRY!- los dos chicos se le tiraron encima llorando- pensamos que moririas!-  
-Esto... es un piercing... no el fin del mundo-  
-Harrryyyy T0T-  
-Esto asusta...-  
-Cobardes- susurro Hermione-  
-Por que no nos vamos ya... estoy exhausta- reclamo Ginny-  
-Bien, ordenaremos comida china desde el apartamento- contestó Harry-  
-Harryyyy-  
-Vámonos! caminen!-

Hermione termino por llevar a rastras a los llorosos Draco y Ron mientras al fin regresaban a casa, luego del viaje al centro cumercial, digo comercial.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Zafi: XD yo me robe la ropa interior de Draco! si yo fui! xD Lo que me lleva a decir, que perdonen el retraso, bueno la ausencia por casi un año! que mal que estoy! ¿Que opinan de que los ponga a jugar botellita?  
Se agradece infinitamente la lectura de estas tonteras.

Memo: Memuchiiis T0T

AuraBlack: como que yo fan del Draco/Hermione no soy, asi que lamento decirte que eso no pasara... aunque situaciones raras probablemente si

manini: thanks

SteDiethel yo todo lo abandono... del estudio a mi misma... todo lo abandono xD hasta mi casa

Fallen Marauders: no se si sentir pena o reirme... pero eso de ver a voldy en tanga... diox tu pobre retina! Las escenas de sillón serán nada comparadas a la de cama... ups spolier!

nati macchia: ya ni lo penso, se lo puso de a uno... es que... Harry es para mi hermana lo mejor, y ella ama los piercing en la ceja, asi que ha sido como un regalito P

OElena-VodkaO si hay! son koreanas! pintan y ponen diseños que son como calcomanías! son todas cool


End file.
